Healing Those Scars
by Yukitoshuu Itsumademo
Summary: This is my sequel to The Unexpected Attacks. Arnold and Helga are together now. Who was it that helped Phoebe and Gerald out of the building, but not Arnold and Helga. Find out here. If you haven't read the unexpected attacks, read that first.


Healing Those Scars  
  
By Arnoldnhelga4eva  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Hey arnold! *sigh* Hey! Will you buy me Hey Arnold!?  
  
This is my sequel to 'The Unexpected Attacks' If you haven't read it, you won't understand this story very well. So R/R that story, then this one!:D This story might bring back some bad memories from Sept.11th so if it is at all painful for you to read, don't read it.  
  
Hey! Do you know what's really freaky!? The day after I posted my first fic in this series, I heard that the mall of america had been bombed and everyone was evacuated. But then I heard that it was only a drill! Phew! I love the mall of america with all my heart and I visit it every time I see my relatives. It's my second home.he he. Fui chiste! (That means just kidding in spanish.) I just want to say thanks to the first two people who reviewed my story:  
  
Rubi of Queenscove: I can totally relate to loving mall of america! I heard that it was a target from my mom who heard it from some lady from her work. She said it was on the news at one time. And it was a target for Sept.11th, 2001. I'm about 90% sure that that is true. Thanks for the compliments!:D  
  
LizzieD: WOW! I was soooooo excited when I saw you reviewed me! I read your story 'There's Always Something' and loved it (though I'm sorry to say that I never had time to review it and also didn't really have a screen name for ff.net yet.). I was very excited with your compliments! Thank you sooo much. I guess Honors English does pay off.  
  
Anywayz, if anyone else reviewed and I didn't get your screen name, I'm sorry but when I looked up my reviews, these were the only people who reviewed at the time. I'll acknowledge anyone else who reviews later.  
  
Did anyone wonder who the mysterious figure was that pulled Phoebe and Gerald Away from Helga and Arnold? Well, if you were, you'll find out who it was now!(  
  
ENJOY!!!:D  
  
  
  
"*Ring*" The phone next to Helga's bed rang with that annoying tone. It woke Arnold up but Helga stayed fast asleep.  
  
'Hello?'  
  
'Arnold? This is Mr. Simmons. Are you and Helga okay?'  
  
'Yes, I'm fine but Helga has.'  
  
'Oh no! Helga is dying! Oh dear.' Mr. Simmons interrupted. Before Arnold could say anything he heard a loud thump on the other end.  
  
'Mr. Simmons? Mr. Simmons!' Arnold yelled trying to get his teacher's attention.  
  
'He passed out.' A male voice replied on the other side.  
  
'Who is this?' Arnold was starting to get worried.  
  
'It's Sid.'  
  
'Oh, hey Sid.' Arnold said in a depressed tone. After everything that happened that day, he didn't sound much different unless Helga was awake and they were talking or.  
  
'You depressed too?' Sid asked interrupting Arnold's thoughts.  
  
'Yeah. I just can't get over how many people were killed! So many innocent lives. And there was nothing I could do to.'  
  
'Arnold?' A groggy Helga asked.  
  
'Helga! You're awake!' Arnold said while sweeping her into a kiss. He let the phone drop onto the bed as he cradled her head in his hands. Since they had declared their love for each other, Arnold had been surprising Helga with kisses like these. Helga being shocked after just waking up just sat there for a minute taking in what was happening, then wrapping her arms around Arnold's neck and kissed him back. It was a perfect kiss until.  
  
'Arnold, Arnold, HEY ARNOLD!' Sid shouted from the phone.  
  
Helga broke the kiss after hearing Sid shout. 'So, I wake up and you kiss me while leaving the other person hanging football head?' Helga asked with a smug look on her face.  
  
'I-uh.maybe I should finish talking to Sid first.' Arnold replied avoiding her question. 'Sid? You there?  
  
'Yes I am, lover boy.' Sid replied with a small snicker and a whistle. Arnold blushed at this comment.  
  
'Look Sid, I need to go so I'll talk.'  
  
'No! Wait! I need to talk to you about the whole Mall of America thing.'  
  
'Oh, okay. I'm listening.'  
  
'No, I need to talk to you and Helga in private. Mr. Simmons is coming to and I can't tell you while he's here.'  
  
'Okay come over to the hospital. You know what hospital. We're in room 129 on the third floor.'  
  
'Okay, I'll see you in about 45 minutes.'  
  
'See ya then Sid.'  
  
'Bye Arnold.' Sid said then hung up. Arnold placed the phone back on the hook and sat down on Helga's bed. She was doing what she did a lot these past few days. Look up at the ceiling with tears streaming out of her eyes.  
  
'What's wrong Helga?'  
  
'Huh?' She sniffed. 'Oh, nothing. I was just thinking about.'  
  
'It's okay. Don't think about it.'  
  
'But some of our classmates died! Harold, Rhonda, Nadine.' Helga couldn't even finish. She just burst out in tears. Arnold wrapped his arms around her and whispered calming words into her ear. She just lay there in his arms and cried.  
  
'What did Sid want?' Helga asked after five minutes of silence.  
  
'He's coming over to see how you are.' Arnold partially lied.  
  
'Okay. How long will it take him?' Helga asked while re-adjusting the pillow under her cast. She had a cast that was all pink by her request after surgery.  
  
'He'll be here in about a half an hour now.'  
  
'Good. That gives us some time alone.' Helga said smugly while pulling Arnold's face to hers.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Sid was a wreck. It was partially his fault that Helga was in the Hospital. If only he had stopped and yelled for her and Arnold to come with him, Phoebe and Gerald, she wouldn't be here. His thoughts turned from guilt to fear as he neared the room.  
  
What if Helga brings up ol' Betsy when I tell her? Sid wondered. He got to the room and knocked on the door. He heard a loud thump inside and then heard a faint, 'come in.'  
  
Arnold and Helga were making out when they heard a knock on the door. Arnold fell off the bed and onto the ground. Helga just sat on the bed snickering at him. When he recomposed himself, he told Sid to come in. (A/N: I know this is kinda fast, but I thought it would be funny.)  
  
Sid walked in and sat on a chair facing Helga's bed, which Arnold was sitting on. He took a deep breath and told them all about him grabbing Phoebe and Gerald and hi-tailing it out of there with out them. Arnold and Helga looked at Sid shocked. Then Helga sat up more and motioned for Sid to sit on the other side of the bed from where Arnold was sitting. Sid followed her command and before he knew it, Helga was embracing him in a hug. Sid was shocked and Arnold just smiled. He knew that she had forgiven him, and he had as well.  
  
After Helga pulled back, Sid asked, 'Why did you forgive me so easily?'  
  
'I guess it really wasn't your fault. Plus it probably took a lot of courage to come tell me. You probably thought that ol' Betsy would teach you a lesson?'  
  
'Yeah. Well, that's all I wanted to tell you, and I wanted to make sure you were okay.'  
  
'Sid?' Arnold started, 'Who from our class exactly died a few days ago?  
  
Sid looked down finding the tassels on the bed sheet very interesting. 'Everyone but you guys, Phoebe, Gerald, Mr. Simmons and me.' Sid said on the verge of tears.  
  
Arnold and Helga just nodded with tears of their own.  
  
'I'd better get going.' Sid said once he regained himself.  
  
'Okay, thanks for coming Sid.' Helga said.  
  
'We'll see you later Sid.' Arnold said.  
  
'Bye' Sid said as he walked out the door and down the hall. Arnold and Helga just stared off into space after he left. Helga broke the silence.  
  
'Now what?' She asked.  
  
'I don't know.' Arnold replied.  
  
'Hey, I thought you were the man of advice!' Helga teased.  
  
'I don't know everything. Remember in fourth grade when you had to help me save the neighborhood?'  
  
Helga giggled at the thought of the FTi building incident. That was where she first declared her love for him in fourth grade.  
  
'Remember that kiss?' Helga asked.  
  
'Yeah do I ever.' Arnold smiled.  
  
'Well, why don't we get caught up in the heat of the moment again?' Helga asked with a sly grin on her face. She didn't even have time to sit up because Arnold's lips went over her's almost right after she said that. She grinned against his lips before he deepened the kiss. And that's one way that they started letting those scars heal.  
  
  
  
So what did you think? I thought it was too sappy, but I'm pretty satisfied with it considering how much sleep I've gotten with having to read the book 1984 for my Honors English class. I would like constructive criticism if you have it but please don't flame me. I've only proof read it and read over it once so It's still kinda a rough copy. I may re write it and re post it. Until then, Please review!!!(  
  
See Ya L8ter!  
  
Arnoldnhelga4eva 


End file.
